wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SkyWings
SkyWings are one of the seven dragon tribes, and come in many varying shades of red and gold or orange with massive, powerful wings. They were previously under the rule of Queen Scarlet, but the tribe is now under the rule of her daughter, Queen Ruby, originally due to the disappearance of Queen Scarlet. Later, the ex-queen is killed by Tourmaline. The SkyWings were originally allied with Burn and the MudWings in the War of SandWing Succession, but once Ruby became the official queen, she wanted to "restore order in the Sky Kingdom" before she would aid Burn in another battle outside her territory, leading to Burn disliking her even more than Ex-Queen Scarlet. Description SkyWings have flame-colored scales, usually red, orange, or gold scales with yellow, deep brown, amber, sometimes copper, and orange eyes. Some SkyWings can have blue eyes, but only if they were born with too much fire in their scales, like Peril. Their scales are described to be "jewel-hard". ''They have enormous wings and long necks, making them excellent fliers and fighters. In addition, they can breathe fire at temperatures hotter than other fire-breathing tribes at any given time. They have also been shown to have a strong respiratory system, probably an adaptation from their high altitude home in the mountains, like their large wings. SkyWings are typically portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic, grumpy, and like fighting, with a few exceptions. Clay once thought that Kestrel was exiled from the Sky Kingdom for her grumpiness, though he later changed his mind after meeting the rest of the tribe, realizing that she seemed to "fit right in" with the other SkyWings. This may have been because, as Clay commented, the soldiers looked underfed and like they needed rest, likely because they were ruled by Ex-Queen Scarlet, but since even SkyWing dragons in the Talons of Peace were also sharing this negative attitude, this may not be true. Click here for a list of known SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior skills of combat. They can fly faster than any other tribe, thanks to their large wings and keels, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire at extreme temperatures. According to Tsunami in ''The Lost Heir, a SkyWing beating their wings at full might sounds like a "hurricane whistling around your ears." They are also said to be strong, but in some cases, very small. This leads them to deceive the enemy with their size. They also may have a small build so they can navigate through tiny cracks between cliffs and rocks in their mountain habitat. In The Dark Secret, Flame, a SkyWing dragonet and a false dragonet of the prophecy, was the only dragonet that wasn't breathing heavily after a long flight from the Night Kingdom to an outpost in the Sky Kingdom. This may indicate that SkyWings have more cardiovascular endurance and better muscle toning than the other dragon tribes, but it may also be because his larger wings allowed him to go further with more ease than dragonets from other tribes. In rare cases, a SkyWing dragonet can be born with too much fire, with Peril being one of them. They possess so much fire that everything they touch burns or catches on fire, which makes them invulnerable to any attack by almost any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have physical contact with any other living being. These dragons are often shunned and alone. According to Queen Scarlet and Prince Hawk, the mother will usually drop the dragonet off a cliff to kill it, as per SkyWing law. Peril has blue eyes, copper-colored scales, and gold wing veins, unlike other SkyWings, so this may be a trait for these special dragons. At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are, probably because they would be too weak to survive. It is unknown that the twin is the cause of the sibling having too much fire by having their fire 'sucked out of them', but it is very likely. Society The SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power, and they are also a military tribe. SkyWings value excitement and oftentimes gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena, yet they still keep justice and honor in mind as with the Champion's Shield. Peril asked to use the Champion's Shield to save her mother, Kestrel. This is likely a more ancient custom, as Queen Scarlet did not seem very pleased to have to accept its use. The tribe is currently in a state of political upheaval and civil war; in The Lost Heir, SeaWing guards on patrol reported that they had seen a group of SkyWings fighting each other, some shouting for Queen Ruby and others replying that Queen Scarlet is still alive. In The Dark Secret, the SkyWing army's furthest outpost was told by Queen Ruby to leave, which went against what Queen Scarlet told them, saying perhaps Ruby is a better, kinder queen. SkyWings tend to name their young after sky or mountain-related things, such as birds, (Osprey) things occurring on mountains (Avalanche), and since the SkyWings seem to be based off of the element of fire, fire-related names (Flame). The royal family seems to be an exception to this, with all of its shown members being named after shades of red or red gemstones, with Ex-Queen Scarlet, Ruby, and Vermilion being examples. However, exceptions include Garnet and Carnelian, who have gemstones as a name, but are no more than soldiers. Peril probably got her name from how fierce she would be because of having too much fire and that her name means danger, as though she herself defines danger. It is unknown if SkyWings engage in lifelong partnerships like SeaWings, but it is unlikely because there is a 'breeding program' like Kestrel was in. They have a ceremonial burial system of wrapping the body in white cloth and setting it on a high altitude area for a week so that the spirit can fly into the sky and reincarnate into another SkyWing as opposed to another dragon tribe. The Prophecy It is spoken in the prophecy that a SkyWing was to be one of the dragonets of destiny. However, when Hvitur, a member of the Talons of Peace, stole the original SkyWing egg, Burn killed him him on the spot and destroyed the egg. Webs replaced this broken egg with a RainWing named Glory as last-minute substitute, though he neglected to inform the Talons of Peace of this for many years. In The Backup Plan, Flame would be Glory's replacement. Clay also thought that Peril was their replacement but wasn't, as she hatched almost a year before the brightest night. On the Brightest Night, Queen Scarlet ordered the destruction of every egg due to hatch. They were all burned to ashes by Peril. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule, prisoners were required to fight Peril just before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her, she could claw and burn them as she wished, and no one could, under the imposed rules, leave the arena alive. After Queen Ruby took over as Queen, she turned the arena into a hospital for all the dragons wounded in the War of the SandWing Succession. Known SkyWings * Avalanche * Cardinal * Carnelian * Prince Cliff * Eagle * Flame * Garnet * Harrier * Prince Hawk * Kestrel * Osprey * Peregrine * Peril * Peril's Brother * Pyrite * Queen Ruby * Ex-Queen Scarlet * Soar * Thrush * Prince Vermilion * Princess Tourmaline * The dead SkyWing Dragonet of Destiny Trivia * Many attributes of the SkyWing Arena are like the Roman Colosseum. * According to the artwork in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia by Joy Ang, SkyWings and RainWings share multiple physical features. * According to Clay, SkyWings make a particular hissing noise before breathing fire. * According to Tui T. Sutherland in a forum Q&A, SkyWings have better cold resistance than other tribes (aside from IceWings) * A firescales SkyWing is the protagonist of the Escaping Peril. Gallery Skywing2.jpg|by Joy Ang File:Skywing.gif|By Queen Glacier the Icewings Whathastobedamostbeautifulskywingevr.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Bigwings.png|Art by PoorOldDragon on deviantART Flying carnelian.jpg|Art by Angelturtle SkyWing1.jpg|By Spotty ON Redskywingsogood.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Skywing 567.jpeg|By Razor SeaWing Germanskywing.jpg|Official art from the German publication Skywing landing.jpg|By Destiny The NightWing CarnelianSkyWing.jpg|Carnelian by CrookedstarAmazing Peril-SkyWing.jpg|By Music9488 Nathia's Pen SkyWing Collage.jpg|SkyWings by Nathia Safira Finished skywing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing Skywing dra.jpg|By DroptheSeaWing Skywing Sketch-0.jpg|By FireBreathingInYourFace SkyWings (cannonical).png|SkyWings by WindstarofWindclan on deviantART Peril-Skywing-Bounce.gif|By IceOfWaterflock SkyWing.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard on deviantART Young SkyWing Soldier.jpg|by Nathia Safira Kestrel the SkyWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang This is the SkyWing.png|By Blizzard the IceWing SkyWing for DorkyDragon.png|art by Shadowhawkart Skywing badge.png|By Bravenlion SkyWings Rights Activist.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, collage by TsunamiSeaWing, color by TheRouxzeeSkyWing on deviantART Peril the sweet heart NOT a monster!.png|art by liighty on deviantART Untitledperil.png|By BoneTheSandwing Peril1.png|By BoneTheSandwing Pic of peril (1).jpg|Peril by Skyfrost on deviantART PERIL.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Peril.JPG|By OrchidDragon Peril's hope.jpg|By Illuminatedragon Peril2.png|Art by Falco217 PerilFinished.jpg|By Summerleaf SKW Peril.jpg|By Queen Terra Peril art.png|Peril by liighty on deviantART Peril DA.png|Peril by RhynoBullraq on deviantART PerilChained.png|Peril by Trunswicked on deviantART Perill.png|art by owllings on deviantART Peril!.png|By Riptiderules Clay and Peril.png|art by RhynoBullraq on deviantART Perilhead.png|art by Trunswicked on deviantART Kestrelrdiy.png|Kestrel by BoneTheSandwing Kestrels son.jpeg|By TropictheRainWing Kestrel art.png|Kestrel by liighty on deviantART Kestrel 2.png|art by Shadowhawkart Kestrel The SkyWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored and edited by CrystalDragon3568 Scarlet.png|Falco217 Scarlet knows best.png|art by liighty on deviantART WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|Cover of Escaping Peril, art by Joy Ang Hurricane the Skywing.jpg|Hurricane the Skywing by Macaw the Rainwing Macaw and Hurricane.jpg|Hurricane the Skywing (right) and Macaw the Rainwing (left) Cinderskywing.jpg|By Azalea The RainWing WIN 20150611 162212.JPG|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Shimmer the Rain&SkyWing PerilbyZoeW.jpg|Peril by Spark the RainWing PencilDrawingTDLA.png|SkyWing drawing by ThatDragonLayingAround Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg|Scarlet by Warriordragon876 Peril by Flare0324.jpg|Peril by Flare0324 QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|Queen Scarlet by Flare0324 ImageofScarlet.jpg|By Sahel the Sandwing Image (3).jpg|Random SkyWing by Ravenclaw87 e6700211-3bc7-4ba3-8cd9-7429c5c33543.png|Queen Scarlet by ThunderTheStaticWing Flame Dragon1.jpg|Evil SkyWing New Piskel (6).gif Skywing WT.jpg|Pyrite by Snow leopard Rubeh.png Pyritehailstormimage.jpg Pyrite.jpeg Pencil pic of pyrite.jpg Pyritedragon.png ScarletbyHeron.png RedSkyWing.png Jbdino.jpg skywingscan.jpg|By Heron latest-14.gif|A Skywing gif by Thatdragonlayingaround legacy.png|By Bone SkyWingLINEART.png|SkyWing lineart by Bone Amberskywing.jpeg Flames .jpg|Flame Flamea .jpg|Overview of flame Phosphorus.png|A SkyWing! image(4).jpg|A Skywing holding an egg for some reason (by Echochaser) I don't own this but it's awesome! :D.jpeg 1454043883913-1222316310.jpg|For Niko|link=SkyWing Flaming scales .jpg|Overview of peril by wintermoon 33 Peril flames .jpg|Peril by wintermoon 33 Ruby the queen .jpg|Overview of Ruby by wintermoon 33 (anime edition) Rubyred.jpg|Ruby by wintermoon 33 (anime edition) FemaleSkyWing Speed-draw.png.jpg|Random Female SkyWing Allyofflame .jpeg CarbyAlaska.png|Carnelian by Alska the IceWing Sky High.jpeg IMG_20160217_2140180_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake my OC Sunset|link=SkyWings IMG_20160227_1055385_rewind.jpg|Hybrid Sky/RainWing! Snowflakes Dragon skull!|link=SkyWings 160227_111851.png|By Snowflake FIRST ELECTRONIC PICTURE BY ME!!!!|link=SkyWings WingsofSky.jpeg|By Alaska Sunlight Meadows by Soulseeker .jpg|By Soulseeker the NightWing Category:Tribes of Dragons